Sam Raimi
Samuel M. Raimi (geboren am 23. Oktober 1959) ist ein amerikanischer Filmemacher, Schauspieler und Produzent, der vor allem für die Kulthorror-Serie Evil Dead und die Regie bei der Spider-Man-Trilogie (2002-2007) bekannt ist. Außerdem führte er 1990 bei dem Superhelden-Film Darkman, 1998 bei dem Neo-Noir-Krimi-Thriller A Simple Plan, 2000 bei dem übernatürlichen Thriller The Gift, 2009 bei dem übernatürlichen Horrorfilm Drag Me to Hell und 2013 bei dem Disney-Fantasy-Film Oz the Great and Powerful Regie. Raimi hat auch mehrere erfolgreiche Fernsehserien produziert, darunter Hercules: The Legendary Journeys und dessen Ableger Xena: Warrior Princess. 1979 gründete er die Produktionsfirma Renaissance Pictures. Filmografie Regisseur * 1977: It’s Murder! * 1978: Clockwork * 1978: Within the Woods * 1981: Tanz der Teufel (The Evil Dead) * 1985: Die Killer-Akademie (Crimewave) * 1987: Tanz der Teufel II (Evil Dead II – Dead by Dawn) * 1989: Darkman (Darkman) * 1992: Armee der Finsternis (Army of Darkness) * 1995: Schneller als der Tod (The Quick and the Dead) * 1998: Ein einfacher Plan (A Simple Plan) * 1999: Aus Liebe zum Spiel (For Love of the Game) * 2000: The Gift – Die dunkle Gabe (The Gift) * 2002: Spider-Man * 2004: Spider-Man 2 * 2007: Spider-Man 3 * 2009: Drag Me to Hell * 2013: Die fantastische Welt von Oz (Oz: The Great and Powerful) * 2015: Ash vs. Evil Dead (Pilotfolge) Schauspieler * 1981: Attack of the Helping Hand! * 1981: Cleveland Smith Bounty Hunter * 1985: Spione wie wir (Spies Like Us) * 1985: Du sollst nicht töten – außer … (Thou shall not kill, except …) * 1988: Maniac Cop * 1988: Bloodnight (Intruder) * 1990: Miller’s Crossing * 1992: Bloody Marie – Eine Frau mit Biß (Innocent Blood, A French Vampire in America) * 1993: Indian Summer – Eine wilde Woche unter Freunden (Indian Summer) * 1993: Body Bags * 1994: Flintstones – Die Familie Feuerstein (The Flintstones) * 1994: Stephen Kings The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht (The Stand) * 1994: Hudsucker – Der große Sprung (The Hudsucker Proxy) * 1995: Terminal Force * 1995: Galaxis Produzent * 1988: The Dead Next Door * 1991: Lunatics – Duell der Alpträume (Lunatics – A love story) * 1993: Timecop, Regie: Peter Hyams * 1994: Darkman II – Durants Rückkehr (Darkman II – The return of Durant) * 1995–1999: Hercules (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys) * 1995–2001: Xena – Die Kriegerprinzessin (Xena: Warrior Princess) * 2000–2001: Cleopatra 2525 (Fernsehserie) * 2004: Der Fluch – The Grudge (The Grudge) * 2005: Boogeyman – Der schwarze Mann (Boogeyman) * 2006: Der Fluch – The Grudge 2 (The Grudge 2) * 2007: 30 Days of Night * 2007: The Messengers * 2008: Legend of the Seeker – Das Schwert der Wahrheit (Legend of the Seeker) * 2010: Spartacus * 2012: Possession – Das Dunkle in dir (The Possession) * 2013: Evil Dead * 2015: Poltergeist * 2015: Ash vs. Evil Dead (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01) * 2016: Don’t Breathe * 2020: The Grudge Drehbuchautor * 1982: Tanz der Teufel (The Evil Dead) * 1985: Die Killer-Akademie (Crimewave) * 1989: Darkman (Darkman) * 1991/92: Die total beknackte Nuß (The Nutty Nut) (als Alan Smithee Jr.6) * 1992: Armee der Finsternis (Army of Darkness) * 1994: Hudsucker – Der große Sprung (The Hudsucker Proxy) * 2007: Spider-Man 3 * 2009: Drag Me to Hell Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Regisseur